magnumpifandomcom-20200214-history
The Jororo Kill
"The Jororo Kill" is the twelfth episode of the second season of Magnum, P.I. which originally aired on January 7, 1982. Plot Virginia Fowler is ghost writing the autobiography of the elusive, wealthy eccentric Harold Farber. She hires Magnum after her apartment is ransacked and her notes and tapes of the book are stolen. Synopsis Magnum is in a heart-pounding race against the clock to stop an assassination by a killer who's an international master of disguises. Cast Main * Tom Selleck as Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV * John Hillerman as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III * Roger E. Mosley as Theodore "T.C." Calvin * Larry Manetti as Rick Wright Recurring * Jeff MacKay as Lieutenant McReynolds Guest * Tyne Daly as Kate Sullivan * Burr DeBenning as Ed Russler * Brandon Smith as Russler's Aide * Zulu (Gilbert Lani Kauhi) as Hotel Doorman (credited as Zoulou) * Christopher Morley as David Bannister * Ed Fernandez as Santos (credited as Edward Fernandez) * Blaise Domino as Gendarme * Bill Erickson as Hotel Desk Clerk * Jeff Albert as U.S. Customs Officer * Geoff Heise as British TV Reporter Trivia * Tyne Daly made her guest appearance in this episode, then she usually played as Mary Beth Lacey in CBS procedural series Cagney & Lacey. * The title refers to the Jororo tribe that lives south of the Mayaca and were hunter-gathers living in the central Florida peninsula. The Spanish recorded their existence as early as 1680, but the tribe ceased to exist by the middle of the eighteenth century. * Hawaii Five-O alum and native Hawaiian Zulu (Gilbert Lani Kauhi) who recently played as Det. Kono Kalakaua (Male) makes his only appearance on Magnum P.I. (as a hotel doorman). He is credited as "Zoulou", the French Tahitian spelling of "Zulu". Quotes : Magnum: Kate had been a wire service reporter working out of Saigon, when she came to do a story on our team. She was an idealist, not naive, but still an idealist. She wanted to write the truth. And if a truth happened to be location in a free-fire zone, or if the truth wasn't exactly what she thought it would be going in, well she'd write it anyway. That's the Kate we all fell for. And when she got wounded, it was a buddy getting hit. ---- : Lt. MacReynolds: Magnum, do you have any idea who it is you're dealing with here? : Magnum: Well, I know he used to be an operative with MI6 and that he quit, or was kicked out, because he likes to dress up like girls, and that he's writing a book. : Lt. MacReynolds: Magnum, Bannister isn't writing any books. He's selling himself to the highest bidder. He's an international assassin! A killer! Every police department in the world is lookin' for him! ---- : Magnum: Nuns don't work on Sunday. : (Begin shootout with David Bannister) ---- : Magnum: C'mon Higgins, I need a good bottle. I owe it to a friend. The stuff you gave me had been aged for two weeks in aluminium. : Higgins: Nonetheless, it contains 12% alcohol. I should think that's all you'd care about. : Magnum: C'mon Higgins, I'll even pay for it. : Higgins: Ah, the magic words. And always the last ones out of your mouth. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two